10,000 Miles
by VanityIre
Summary: Sasuke couldn't remember everything about the first day they met. It must have been a Monday. It always rained on Mondays. NarutoXSasuke.


A/N: This is a boring one-shot (more like drabbles really) that will probably be ignored by the majority of you. But for those who do enjoy NarutoxSasuke, this is for you! I wrote this to the song "10,000 Miles" by Mary Chapin Carpenter, hence the title. If you listen to it after this story tell me if it matched!

Well, here's my first story ever!

10,000 Miles

VanityIre

Sasuke couldn't remember everything about the first day they met. It must have been a Monday. It always rained on Mondays. He didn't remember sitting by a water splattered window watching the rain droplets create pathways on the clear glass. He didn't remember the bell chiming as the old wooden door of café opened for its newest costumer. He did remember a refreshing whiskered faced blond appearing before him as he claimed the other side of the booth he had been occupying.

"Photographer?" the man had asked gazing down at his digital camera.

Sasuke may have replied with some sort of affirmative. He definitely said something sarcastic, because he remembered the blond gazing back at him amused.

It was a short meeting, just long enough for a drink of coffee. Just long enough for an exchange of names. Just long enough to learn that the blond, Naruto was a business major. And just long enough to obtain the other's number.

Sasuke couldn't remember everything about the first day they met; however, it didn't matter. Sasuke remembered Naruto and that was all he needed.

* * *

Naruto was an exhibitionist. It wasn't a bad thing, at least not to Sasuke, who liked being behind the camera.

Sasuke always enjoyed taking what he could get and savoring it. He had done so as a child with the one and only teddy bear his parents had given him, until his father had snatched it away claiming Sasuke was too old for play things. He had been four.

Sasuke hadn't planned on becoming attached to the blond either. But Naruto was like a band aid; the more you pulled at it the more pain it caused.

Their first date was a disaster. The movie had been lame and dinner had been ruined by an obnoxious waitress, and fly in his drink. When Sasuke had returned home he thought that would be the end of it, but the blond had called the next day.

Their second date had been funny. The walk in the park had been quiet, not the uncomfortable kind, but the kind where no one had to say anything because the quiet was okay. But it had been a Monday, and the park was still glistening with a fresh coat of rain settled over it. Sasuke wasn't surprised when Naruto slipped on the tiny bridge and fell into the pond. And surprisingly Sasuke had laughed when he too was pulled in.

Their fifth date had been loud. The crowds of the amusement park had pressed into the pair pushing them along with the flow of people. There were too many people and Sasuke hated the noise. Then they rode the Ferris-wheel and Sasuke knew he would hate that ride. The wheel turned too slow, and the carnival music was obnoxious, and then it broke down for half and hour with them stuck near the top. And Sasuke hadn't been scared, but he really enjoyed the feel of Naruto's strong arms squeezing him close, and he hadn't minded blocking out the music by burying his face in the others chest.

After that, Sasuke lost count. No matter how their dates ended, he would wait up expecting the blond to call, because Naruto was a funny, loud disaster. But Sasuke was okay with that, because they made it work.

* * *

The truth was Sasuke hadn't liked any of Naruto's friends.

They all were too loud and wanted to know every detail about their personal lives. They enjoyed staying out all night, and waking up late in the day. They liked dancing and partying and talking about sex. All the things Sasuke hated. But Sasuke kept that fact to himself. Instead whenever Sasuke came with Naruto to hang out with his friends he would try to staying way from everything and everyone.

Then, when one of Naruto's friends', Ino, had asked if the blond would like to dance one night at a club, Sasuke had watched the blond grind up against his boyfriend for about two minutes before he had stormed onto the dance floor and proved that yes he did know how to dance.

When Sasuke glanced over his shoulder as he swayed side to side in Naruto's arms he had seen Naruto giving Ino, who was sitting with their group once more, a thumbs up; he realized he didn't hate them as much as he had once thought.

* * *

Naruto liked surfing. Not that he was any good at it. In reality, Naruto spent more time polishing his surf board than he did riding it.

On sunny days, or sometimes right before a storm, Sasuke would ride with the blond over to the shores just when the waves reached their highest, and he would watch the blond tend to his surf board with more care than Sasuke did his camera.

He hated that surf board. Not because Naruto tended to spend more time preparing to use it than he did Sasuke on some nights. Not because, tended to talk about surfing more than anything else, but because surfing was dangerous.

Every time Naruto clambered onto that white monstrosity and paddled his way deep into the waters he feared for the blond more than anything.

One time Naruto somehow managed to convince Sasuke to climb onto the bored with him. Sasuke spent most of the time hanging onto either side of the board in fear of falling off.

"Do you want to stand?" Naruto asked him from where he sat behind.

Sasuke shook his head. Scooting until his back hit the other's firm chest and stomach. They merely sat and watched the sunset, with Sasuke occasionally snapping pictures with a waterproof camera.

* * *

It wasn't always fun to be around Naruto. Sometimes Naruto could be a jerk. It was normally okay, because Sasuke could be one as well, but on some occasions Naruto went too far.

Sasuke didn't look at the blond who tapped his fingers agitatedly against the steering wheel.

The radio wasn't on for once, Sasuke noted with relief. If it was, he would have torn it from it's slot and thrown it out the window.

"Would you say something?" The blond finally asked breaking the silence.

Sasuke didn't answer.

"Please," the blond begged turning his head to look at him. Thankfully Sasuke was still looking ahead and noticed a car passing the intersection without stopping.

"Naruto!"

The blond jerked the car in the right direction and trembling he pulled it over to the side of the road.

"Look, I'm sorry," Naruto told him after a few minutes, "I didn't mean it."

Sasuke snorted. "If you hadn't meant it, then why did you say it?"

Naruto tried to catch the other's eyes but failed. "Sometimes when I'm with my friends I say and do things I don't mean, I didn't think-"

"You're right you didn't think! 'I doubt we'll last that long' you didn't think I would take that personally?" Sasuke demanded still not looking at him.

Naruto looked forlorn. "I didn't truly mean it Sasuke, I want us to last. You know that."

"It's like we're 10,000 mile apart Naruto! We're so different, too different to make it work."

"No we're not," The Naruto argued. The blond was sick of trying to play tag with the others eyes and physically turned Sasuke to face him. When onyx eyes locked on blue Sasuke could truly see the regret there.

"Just take me home Naruto."

* * *

Naruto got into a surfing accident one week after their fight, it was a Monday. Sasuke hadn't been there but he received a call from the hospital. Naruto had placed him on the list as next of kin along side an Umino Iruka, who was out of country. Sasuke hated the blond for claiming the Uchiha as family.

When he reached the hospital Sasuke was met with the majority of Naruto's friends gathered around the waiting room. He held and indifferent mask refusing to greet any of them.

The truth was Naruto had slowly become the reason Sasuke woke up in the mornings. The truth was Naruto has become the reason Sasuke left his apartment. The truth was Naruto was Sasuke's world.

When Sakura stormed over to him grabbing the front of his shirt Sasuke wasn't sure where he was. Then the pink haired girl had shaken him. "This is your fault Uchiha. If you two had never met then he wouldn't have been strung up over you and gotten reckless! And you show up here with out any remorse or apology on your face."

Sasuke wasn't so sure that was true. He had seen the blond surf before and Naruto was always reckless. He shoved the pink haired girl away, not hard enough to knock her down but enough to make her bump into a wall.

"I don't see where anything Naruto and I do is any of your business. If I did get into a fight with Naruto then it wasn't just a one sided argument. And no matter how well you know Naruto or what he has told you, you are not _my _friend. Therefore I am not obligated to answer to you."

Sasuke knew he probably could have been gentler with the girl, and judging from the look on everyone else's face they did as well. However, they were all freaked out, but Sasuke could bet none of them felt even half as much as he was feeling at that moment.

"Is an Uchiha Sasuke here?" A doctor asked.

Sasuke raised a hand quietly. "Anything you have to say to me you might as well say in front of everyone."

"I'm sorry; the patient is in a comma..."

Sasuke fell to the ground on his knees.

The truth was, without Naruto, Sasuke's world crumbled.

* * *

The doctors kept insisting Naruto would not wake up. But Sasuke continued to visit every day. Coming from a deceased rich family had it perks, as did freelance photography. He could choose his hours and chose to spend most of them at Naruto's bed side whispering stories of his day or just nonsensical things into the blond's ear. On some days Sasuke doesn't say a thing, content to just gaze at the blond as if expecting him to awaken.

One day, a month later, after replacing the flowers on Naruto's beside table and refilling the vase he turned as the door opened admitting a certain pink haired girl.

Sakura seemed surprised to see him there, just as surprised as he was to see her. Unlike the brunette, Sakura had only come to see the blond about three times a week and normally late at night when Sasuke would return home, so they always managed to miss each other.

She held a single orange rose in her hand and looked as if she wanted to place them in the vase and was surprised to see the flowers already replaced.

When Sasuke saw that she was ready to leave with the rose still clutched in her hand he stood and snatched it from her grasp depositing it in the vase along with the other flowers.

She looked surprised for a second but when she was about to speak she noticed the brunette had already turned his attention back onto the blond. She thought better of her words and backed out of the room and slowly closed the door behind her.

Naruto woke on a Monday. No one could explain the phenomenon. And Sasuke wasn't there to see it. He happened to be visiting Kakashi when he gets the call. He dropped everything and snatched the keys to his car. He arrived at the hospital after a five hour drive. Soon, he was being pushed by a million people it seemed to the front of the room. He was wet, tired and hungry. But nothing could feel as good as seeing the smile of Naruto's face when he looked at him. And Sasuke wasn't crying. It was just raining in his world.

* * *

They departed on a Monday. It was raining, like usual. The airport was crowded but they managed to hold hands all the way to Naruto's departure gate.

Clearly, it would be a long parting, no short summer or spring break. They hadn't embraced, nor had they shared a longing kiss. But their cheeks touched and Sasuke fingers traced the lines of Naruto's face as if to memorize it.

"I hate Mondays," Naruto whispered as if telling the brunette a naughty secret. There may have been tears in his blue eyes, Sasuke wasn't sure. "I'll make sure to call you when I reach Iruka's."

A week later Sasuke will flip through his phone and find a picture sent to him by Naruto of both of them gazing into his phone outside the gate right before the blonde walked through it.

Sasuke traced a finger down the rain splattered window leaving a streak where his face was reflected. He watched through the rain as the blond's flight left the ground. His camera hung useless around his neck. He wouldn't have been able to get a good shot through the rain anyway.

It didn't matter, Sasuke liked the rain. Sasuke liked Mondays. And he knows that if Naruto will return, it will be on a Monday and that was all he needed.

* * *

A/N: So what did you all think? I know it has a lot of spelling errors and grammar mistakes. I'll correct them later.

Post A/N: So I went through it and if anyone finds anymore spelling or grammar mistakes let me know!


End file.
